The Reborn Rose
by AmberInferno
Summary: Inuyasha is back with Kikyo and Kagome is really upset. Kikyo joins the group. Kagome and Shippo get lost in the woods and settle down in the woods to wait for the rest of the gang. While waiting Kagome draws some truly disturbing stuff which all come true. Can Kagome overcome her darkest self or will she forever be lost in the darkness forever?


The Reborn Rose

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!

Chapter 1: The Wilting Rose

"Kagome, Shippo could you two go and find a river and bring back some water?" Sango asked. I could tell she was worried. Inuyasha left out last night and has yet to return. But she's not worried about him, shes worried about me. There's only one reason that Inuyasha has ever left at night. Or should I say who. Kikyo. The only women Inuyasha has ever loved. I never had a chance because of her.

"Sure." I say in a bored voice.

"Okay!" Shippo squealed. So we set off to find a river. We headed into the woods and Shippo led me to the river where I filled the water bottles.

"So Kagome where do you think Inuyasha is? Oh! Kagome I didn't mean- We don't have to talk about him! Sorry Kagome it just slipped out." Shippo stammered to me.

"He's with Kikyo." I said in a uncaring voice. Something I picked up after Kikyo came back. I didn't need it before then. Odd she's always the one behind my sadness. I continually give my heart to some one who does not want it. Yet I cannot bring myself to give it to anyone else. God what is wrong with me? The usual. In love with a taken man who wants nothing to do with me. We start walking but we soon lose our way. A few hours later we stop and take a rest.

"Kagome I think we are lost." Shippo remarks.

"Yes I believe you are right." I replied.

"Kagome what do we do?" Shippo asks looking like the little boy he was.

"We sit and wait for everyone comes and finds us." I tell him.

"Okay Kagome." He says as he curls up beside me and falls asleep.

I lean against a tree and take out my sketch book and charcoal pencil. My mind wanders into a trance like state as I draw. Draw the future. All of my drawings have come true from falling down the time traveling well to Naraku to Inuyasha. My mind comes back and I look down to see my friends standing around my lifeless body Kikyo was there too. So I will soon die. All my drawings come true in, at most, 3 days. I close my sketch book as Shippo awakes.

"Have they came yet Kagome?" He asks sleepily.

"No not yet Ship." I tell him.

"_I am unwritten,_

_can't read my mind,_

_I'm undefined._

_I'm just beginning,_

_the pen's in my hand,_

_ending unplanned."_ I sang quietly_._

"What is that song?" Shippo asked.

_"Unwritten." _I told him. Shippo quickly falls back to sleep. I pull out my sketch book and go back into the trance. When I come out I see a figure dressed in a dark cloak in the shadows. You cannot see her face but you can see her lips. They are stretched in an evil smirk. Who is she? I flip the page and once again go into a trance. When I come to I see the shadowed lady and me back to back. She is _me_. I can tell because of the height and if you folded it they would match perfectly. I close the book as Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku find us.

"Kagome, Shippo! There you are." Sango said.

"Hey wrench why are you just sitting there? Why'd you make me come find you? I do have better things to do than to save you're ass!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha sit!" I yelled with my back turned to him and hear a satisfying thump as he hit the ground. I take out my sketch book and write on the first page a note for Shippo. Inuyasha picked up Shippo and carried him as we went back to camp. As we walk back I think. Why do I turn bad? Does it have something to do with my death? What made me go bad? Will I hurt my friends? I hope not. As we get back to camp I see Kikyo waiting next to the fire. Inuyasha instantly goes to her. Sango and Miroku shoot me sympathetic glances.

"What is she doing here?" Shippo screeched. Kikyo stood up and smirked.

"I will be traveling with you." She said.

"WHAT?! WHY?!" Shippo screamed.

"Because me and Inuyasha are going to become mates and you shouldn't separate mates." Kikyo said, her smirk growing as she watched me. Good. I will be dead in a few days and they will need her to find the Shikon Jewel and for comfort.

"Kagome she won't stay if you don't want her to." Sango said as Miroku and Shippo nodded.

"She will stay no matter what Kagome wants!" Inuyasha yelled.

"It's fine. I'm glade you will be here for them Kikyo. They- we will need you along the way" I said.

"WHAT?!" Shippo said. They all were staring at me with shocked faces.

"Kagome your not planning on going anywhere are you?" Sango asked.

"N-no. Why would you think that?" I stuttered.

"Well you said 'I'm glade you will be here for them' like you were planning on going somewhere." Miroku retorted. Kikyo and Inuyasha went off by them selves.

* * *

Okay that was Chapter 1. If I get 5 reviews I will post Chapter 2. 'Kay? Anyway Chapter 2 is going to be better than this chapter so yeah please review and like so that you can see what happens next


End file.
